


five times Jason Todd tried to fix Bruce up with someone on a date

by likewinning



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment-fic. Crack-heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times Jason Todd tried to fix Bruce up with someone on a date

**1\. Natasha Romanov**

"She told me she figured out at the age of ten that I was Batman. It was disturbing."

 

**2\. Dean Winchester**

"Come on, what was wrong with this one? I totally thought you'd like him. Orphan, likes violence, martyr complex…"

"I couldn't tell if he was trying to imitate my Batman voice or if he just had gravel in his throat. There's only one Batman, Jason."

"Yeah, whatever…"

 

**3\. Buffy Summers**

"Completely age inappropriate. I thought she was here for a Robin audition."

"As _if_ she'd be your Robin. Jesus, Bruce, get over yourself."

 

**4\. Charles Xavier**

"He read my mind."

"So?"

"He _read my mind_."

 

**5\. Steve Rogers**

"Jason, for the last time, Superman and I _never dated_. I am not _rebounding_ from him."

"So, Rogers wouldn't sleep with you?"

"…That's completely beside the point."


End file.
